


Youth

by Blank_00



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hint, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_00/pseuds/Blank_00
Summary: Daily life of the trio. Where they live, practice, dream and love. Day by day together, enjoy their beautiful youth.





	1. The begining

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in english. It's not my mother languages, so please forgive some stupid grammar mistake I had in this chapter, and in the future too. LOL. Thank your for your time, and hope you enjoy my work.

You Zhang Jing always special, Chen Li Nong knew that. He is type of people can make friend with anyone. A funny, kind and attentive person, with talent can’t be forgotten. And since don’t know when, Zhangjing become best friend of him. 

At the beginning, when Nong Nong decide to join in Idol Produce, he didn’t think too much. A week, two, or three if he lucky, that’s enough with the boy. To learn, to know what the word “idol” really mean. He even packed just four set of clothes, nothing fancy or trend, very simple, with think that he will come home soon. He meet Kaihao in the airplane, who also come from Taiwan, and soon become friend with him, look forward to the future. But Kaihao still different with him. He’s gotten a global award with his popping! And Nong Nong. Ah, he learn to dance for three month until now…

It’s the first time he meet You Zhang Jing – member of Trainee18 – a group create by Banana Culture. 

Banana Culture, Wang Sicong’s company, words that can defeat all of other trainees. He mean, just look at them! All of them wear trending clothes beautiful face, and look familiar with the stage. And when they dance. Oh god, now Nong Nong still, to be honest, struggling with that move. When he look at them, a voice in his head loudly said: That is! That the way a idol group should be! Their choreographers can attracts anyone, with all that powerful, flexible moves. And when You Zhangjing sing, Nong Nong just lost of words. 

He want to be a vocal too. And because of that, he easily know how perfectly Zhangjing’s voice is. The way he control all the emotion, hold his breath after dance movements. And at the end of his high note, Zhangjing look at the stand where other trainee were sitting. Just a glance, full of confident, a wordless challenge. Nong Nong don’t know why, but his heart skip a beat, and soon became rapid.

“Hello teacher, I am You Zhangjing. I’m the main vocal of the group” – he said. 

Zhang PD look surprise, and asked again: “Your name is You Zhangjing?”

Zhangjing smile with his bunny teeth, a little tension. He look adorable, enough that make Nong Nong wonder, if Zhangjing’s glance before is just his imagination. After a long conversation, the judge decide to put Zhangjing at B group. Really? He mean… Really?? Nong Nong confused twist his hands. A moment ago he had been decided to A group. The boy is happy, very happy. But now, when he watch other’s performance, more and more invisible pressure against his shoulder. He can hear some conversation in low voice around him, discussing, joking. Someone say his name with a mocking sound, but he can’t guess what exactly it is. Bit his lips, Nong Nong look up at the stage. Trainee 18 look disappointed too, but Zhangjing’s eyes still sparked. Like he enjoy every moment he can stand on the stage, and sing. Nong Nong knew that, deep in his heart too. 

It’s just the beginning of their journey.

Incidentally, Nong Nong soon discovered that he will become roommate with another trainee18’s member, Lin Yanjun. He come from Taiwan too! Yanjun is very handsome, fierce eyes, at least at the first time they meet. He didn’t speak much when he moved into the dorm, arrange thing aroud his bed. Until a small figure poke out from the door, smile:

“Hey, Yanjun!”

It’s You Zhangjing. To clearly, he’s not really small. Just, all of trainee are tall. Even 183cm like Nong Nong look medium in here! Zhangjing wear his new blue sweatshirt of B class, with his snapback turn around. He smile friendly with everyone too, introduce himself. Yanjun not answer first. He just continue pulled out clothes from the suitcase, but with a smirk on his lip. Zhangjing soon go into the room, sit on Yanjun’s bed, randomly pick up his thing to take a look, and chat when Yanjun’s hand keep their work. Yanjun obviously did not mind. Now he smile too, joking aroud with Zhangjing. Something like: “Who need a big suitcase like you! Half of it is snicker!” And Zhangjing slap at his shouder with wide eyes, try to look more fearful. 

Kaihao soon be called out by Ding Zeren, to discus about some dance’s movement before, and leave Nong Nong sit alone in the dorm. Have nothing to do, so he just sit at the chair next to his bed, thinking, continue spinning around his phone between fingers, wait for his mom’s reply. They said that phone soon will be take out, so this maybe is his only chance to talk with her in a long time. Zhangjing and Yanjun talk happily with each other, in – he don’t know why – like their own little world. Until Zhangjing figure that Nong Nong is alone. So he smile with him over Yanjun’s shoulder, asked:

“You are Chen Li Nong right, the one sing Girl?”

Here we go again. 

On the way to the dorm, many trainee asked Nong Nong that. At first, he answer happily, like he always do. But, soon, when he find out some different meaning in their smile, toward him, or with each other when they leave Nong Nong behind, just sometime turn around their head to gaze at him, think he didn’t notice. He feel like he missed a step. Ah, so it’s a competition. 

“Do you want to join a survival show in Beijing?”

His boss asked him that in the past, after a practice. At first Nong Nong not really understand what he is trying to say, so he just blank, tilt his head. 

“It’s will be hard, but also is a chance to you meet the other, who have the same dream as you. As us.”

Andy said with a lightly smile. That sound great, but Nong Nong is just a eighteen year old boy. Fly away from his home, his mother, leave her alone, to chase a uncertain dream like that. A suddenly choice came make he, uhm, a bit shock. 

“I don’t think I have enough skill to join a survival show.”

Nong Nong answer honestly. 

“That why you need to join! Teachers, especially other trainees, they can, and will teach you well. More than me, or anyone in here. You must learn by yourself too. How they sing, how they dance, how much effort they put into their work.”

That what they hoped for this journey. So positive, and naive. Completely different with the first lesson Nong Nong had been taught in here. 

But Zhangjing just look at him, smile brightly:

“That song is great. You love to sing too, right?”

And somehow, a part in his heart suddenly feel growing up. Lightly, and warm. The phone vibrated in his hand, but in a moment Nong Nong didn’t realize it.

“Yes.”

Finally, he said. With the same brightly smile of his. The most brightly he can make. 

“Don’t be scared, Nong Nong. Your youth is a gift to try.” 

His mom said that, hold his face in her hand, like her always do in the past. The bravest in his life. 

“Just go”

And he go. He will.


	2. Grow

Soon, the loop of practice roll all of them away. Suspicion slowly fade, only left the desire to stand on the stage behind, as long as possible. Nong Nong’s room soon become his favorite place, where they take a rest, talk, and joke with each other. Trust is, Lin YanJun is not as fiere as his look. He still didn’t talk very much. More like reading, chilling on his bed with his phone, and bathing. Bathing a lot. But when he talk, he will happily tell you some lame joke. Ah, his cold joke really is…. It will freeze you to the point that you will get a cold. Everyone except You Zhangjing, no one except him can keep his smile when Lin Yanjun excited talk about his new joke. 

You Zhangjing, a unofficial member of their room. When he think about it, Nong Nong supposed that the reason make everyone love You Zhangjing must be his smile. Brightly and happily. Like a little chubby bunny, when you look down at him. In Nong Nong’s view, it’s look down. But he just enjoy it himself, smart enough to not talk about it in public. Not like Yanjun, who always tease Zhangjing, but with good purpose. Zhangjing is adorable, but it’s not mean he will not slap at your shoulder, or put a invisible knife on your neck if you tease him. His height only allows him to do that. Sometime he will roll his eye, lift up his chin and threatening say: “Shut up!” too. But not threaten enough. 

When they join Idol Producer, it’s winter. The north is cold, so after practice, Yanjun love bathing with hot water. Long enough that when Nong Nong finally can enter the bathroom, nothing left for him. He have to go to another room for a bath, usually is Zhangjing’s room. Zhangjing finish his bath very quick, and often great Nong Nong with his wet hair, brown curls stick in his forehead. He laugh: 

“Yanjun use all of hot water again?”

And open the door for him after Nong Nong answer with a pouty. When Nong Nong finish, Zhangjing is not in the room anymore. He often find him at his own dorm, sitting on Yanjun bed, talk with a low voice just enough for Yanjun to hear. Yanjun still lying, hold his phone, look up at Zhangjing's eyes everytime he speak, and smile lightly. Sometime when he burst into laughter, Yanjun will call out for him. And Zhangjing will approached to see his phone screen. If he is tired, the older just lying next to Yanjun, let Yanjun show his own phone to him. If Zhangjing feel hungry, he will ask Yanjun go to the convenient store together too. But Yanjun often refuse.

“It’s cold~~ The north is too cold~”

He complain like a little child, make Zhangjun laugh.

“I said you should bring more clothes”

“Who think the dorm will not have a heating system??” – Yanjun loudly ask again.

“So you go or not?”

Yanjun shook his head, so Zhangjing stand up. Nong Nong is running out of milk, and he want to eat some noddle too. Because of that, he put his hand up and said:

“Let me go with you. I need to buy something too.”

Zhangjing smile and run to him, finally have some partner-in-crimes. In a moment, maybe Nong Nong saw Yanjun take an eyes on him, but quickly disappear. Yanjun mock:

“You Zhangjing, where is your chin?”

Zhangjing happily push Nong Nong’s back to go out of the room, and give his middle finger to the boy behind. Nong Nong laugh out loud. See both of them interact make him sometime forget how pressure this competiton is. And when he go for a walk with Zhangjing, he feel it too. Zhangjing will hum some beautiful sound, and Nong Nong keep silent, try to figure out what song is it. When he finally find out, he sing with him too. Just sing, no pressure, do what they love. 

Zhangjing is the one who give the idea, but when they go into convenience store, he just keep silent. Nong Nong noticed that before. Zhangjing often go to the store, with him, or other Trainee18’s member, or Lingchao. He really is a social butterfly. But when he come back, he didn’t have much thing in his hand. Honesty, Zhangjing’s target when he go to there more like: to watch the food. On the shelf, behind the glass, sparking with caramel color. He just stand here, try to not drooling. When Nong Nong wonder what brand of noodle he should take, Zhangjing will help him, recommended what he think is the most delicious. 

“This one”

Zhangjing raised a instant hotpot in front of Nong Nong, eye spark with joy. 

“Do you think it’s too spicy?”

He look again at attractive picture print in it’s package, hopeless eyes, but doesn’t put it down. Zhangjing hold it in his arm, anh pick another box for Nong Nong, which he think the younger will love. Finally, Nong Nong chose a pack of tomyum flavor instant noodles, and a cup of milk tea too. He can’t live without milk tea. And when he is waiting for his drink, Nong Nong realize that Zhangjing still standing there, looking at the picture of his favorite instant hotpot. The curl of his lip is down, almost pouty. Pitifulness deep in his face, make Nong Nong laugh so hard.

“You Zhangjing!”

Zhangjing look at him with eyes like eyes of Puss - the cat in “Puss in boot”

‘Gain weight!” 

Nong Nong speak loudly. Zhangjing really look so sad when he finally put the box down, and go next to him. He pick an apple up, said:

“This one for me”

Nong Nong still laugh:

“Does it enough?”

Zhangjing doesn’t answer, spinning the apple with his both hand. 

“Ok, not joking. You should eat, just not choose processed foods. It have salt and will make your face swollen” 

“It’s not swollen”

Zhangjing dramatical said. On air, maybe he always joke about his 02 lines and 40kg. But in real, Zhangjing really care about his weight. 

“You are not fat! It’s just clothes. Camera make us look fat. And when they take our picture in the dorm, you always wears a lot of clothes too. It’s winter after all”

Both of Yanjun and Nong Nong come from Taiwan, so they not deal with the cold well. A Malaysia’s boy like Zhangjing is the same. When he go out, more than fashionable, Zhangjing will wear a lot of clothes, put his coat's hat on, make him become a super chubby little one with v-shape face. A baby bear. Nong Nong love to see him like that.

Zhangjing look not really be convinced. 

Nong Nong’s drink finally here. He take a sip, and raised the cup in front of Zhangjing. Or more like above him. Shake it, Nong Nong look at Zhangjing's eyes, which slowly follow his move like a cat stare at his wool ball. He tried too hard to keep his serious face:

“You just need to avoid this kind of drink!”

Now it’s time for Zhangjing to glare at him. 

“I go!”

He said and pretend to leave. Nong Nong laugh out loud, quickly grap his elbow and drag him into the store again. 

“Here.”

He give his milk tea for Zhangjing, but pouty boy doesn’t take it. 

“One sip can not make you fat. Never. Don’t try too hard. You said that with me too”

Zhangjing said that with Nong Nong at the time he was eliminated from A class. Althought he always know that his skill are not enough to stay in here, not yet. Nong Nong’s feeling at that time still isn't easily. Too many people, with too many opinions, criticisms, and disagreements. Laughing behind you. He tried his best, but fell. He need to improve his skills! Before and after the re-sorted with Ei Ei, Nong Nong keep practice singing until his throat hurt. And sometime at the dance practice, he move but his brain can’t figure out what exactly he is doing. 

At this time, he meet You Zhangjing. 

Zhangjing, who is deserve, has been sorted again into A class, but never skip his practice. Like other people, at first, he warn Nong Nong how bad his condition is. Nong Nong’s face look pale. People said that, but still practice too. This is one in million chance, everyone knew that. Just try hard in a day, or a month. Do it now is better than regret it in the future. One hours can be your lose. So practice. Keep practice! 

At this time, when Nong Nong keep practice alone. Nightfall outside the windows, and the room soon become quiet because people around him little by little come back to the dorm. Zhangjing is done his practice too. But when he realize Nong Nong have no intention to leave soon, he choose to stay with him. Watch him sing or dance, give his own opinion at what Nong Nong should to do. Everyone is tired. Nong Nong is tired too. He want to fall on his bed, get a deep sleep. He don’t have enough streng to do anything now. Like take a bath, or eat something. Still can take care of somebody else, it’s sound ridiculous. Other trainee must think that too. It’s obvious. 

But Zhangjing stay.

So when Nong Nong look down at him, who confussed murmur:

“Is just one sip really ok?”

“Yes, it's ok.”

Nong Nong smile.


	3. Memory

After the re-sorting, one unexpected thing happen with Nong Nong. At first, Zhang PD said only the member of A and B class will go to Happy Camp’s filming with him. Had been sorted again to C class, he lost all of hope. Very disappointed, can’t stop blame himself. But, soon, their teacher decided that the trainee desever an opportunity, and they will choose two member of each remaining group to go with them. Nong Nong had been choose. No word can describe all the emotion he feel at the time that the news were given. How blessed he is. Everyone screaming, holding each other in joy, even when they didn’t said who will be chosen. And when they said, Kaihao, Ruibin, and Zhangjing too – who stand next to Yanjun, rush to Nong Nong, jump on his back, grab his shoulder.

“Nong Nong~”

They just loudly scream his name with their laugh. Nong Nong smile too, feel like all his efford had been repay. He never think he can go that far with this survival show. And a few day later, in a cold morning, all the trainee, who had be chosen, wear their IP’s uniform, put on their name-tag, and get on the plane to go to Hunan. First step of their dream.

When their leave, there are not many remaining trainee went out to say bye. It’s early morning. And maybe, because deep in their heart, still have some biter grow up, together with happiness for their friend. It’s conflict, so not show up maybe is the best choice. Nong Nong walk with Ruibin, go on the bus first. When he sit on the chair, look out the window, he can see a few group of trainee, according to their company, gather with each other. Like Yuehua, or Banana Culture. Zhangjing’s company. Yanjun is standing with him. Even when Nong Nong is the one will go, Yanjun waked up first this morning. He gave Nong Nong a thump up when Nong Nong still sleepy, and quickly disappeared. Went to Zhangjing’s room of course. Zhangjing smile happily when Maotong hug him. Dinghao stand next to them, mock about something, make all of them laugh out loud. But Yanjun just keep silent, although with a happy face. When Zhangjing look up at him, smile, he pouty, said something Nong Nong can’t hear.

__________________

“You will not sad, will you?”

Yanjun pouty:

“Who will be sad? I will join it by myself in the future. Man’s word”

It’s sound like him, and make Zhangjing laugh.

“I will comeback soon” He said.

Yanjun smirk instead of reply. The staff start calling everyone. Zhangjing, Dinghao, Honglin and Chaoze rush to the bus, wave their hand to those who stay behind. They stand at the dorm’s door on some second more, and slowly leave too. But Yanjun is the last one to leave. He wait for Zhangjing sit next to the bus’s window, wave at him, and even when the bus slowly run away.

_I know you will._

____________________

The next flight is very fast, because almost all of them are tired. They just take every opportunity to sleep. Close your eyes, and the next moment when you open it, it’s Hunan already. And when they go out, Nong Nong just….wow… It’s have so many people at the airport! Holding their banner, their super-huge camera. When you look at it, it’s like they holding some bazookas and crazy rush to you. Happy and frighten at the same time. When the trainee come out, they start scream with high pitch that can make any vocal trainee feel embarrassing. Like: “CAI XUKUN!!”,“ZHU ZHENGTING!!!”, “JIASTEEN LOOK AT YOUR MAMA!!” And even his name! Nong Nong’s name!!!! God know how happy he is. But all of the trainee just keep calm. Nong Nong don’t know it’s because they just used to it, with some famous trainee like Kunkun or Yuehua, or because they want to keep their image. But they did that, so he too. Keep his face calm. Try not to smile. Some fangirl run follow them with their phone to record every moment, and quickly ask some trainee who walk outside, like Zhangjing. He shy smile, answer her with a calm voice. And when Zhangjing finished, he turn his face to the left, incidentally meet Nong Nong’s eyes. In a moment, they just stared at each other. And the next second, both of their “idol figure” collapsed when they keep their head down to laugh. This is not cool. Nong Nong know that but he can’t. When he finally can rise his head again, Zhangjing still smile with his bunny teeth.

_I’m happy!_

_Me too._

They didn’t speak, but know that through the other eyes. Everything just started.

Soon, the trainee finally enter Happy Camp’s studio, which as big as their imagine. There are a lot of staff, with complicated equipment and cameras has been arranged all over the place. They has been guided where they should stand, rehearsal, practice playing game. And even sing together with a international bubble artish, who hold a Guinness World record! Is the youngest, older brothers agreed give the bright spot of the stage to Justin. He stand, and the artish make a huge bubble cover up all of his body. But the baby look doesn’t seem very impressed like they think he would, ironic look at his big bro Zhu Zhengting happily shoot his bubble gun in all direction. And Zhangjing too, sparkle eyes at the bubble’s color around Justin. Nong Nong can’t stop lauging, even when he feel tired.

So, when they have a little break at the record, to the staff arranged equipment again, he quickly grab at the bubble-make-net, which a lot of people are mark their eyes in, included Zhang PD. Nong Nong has great speed thanks to his long legs, and asked Zhangjing:

“You standing there!”

Of course Zhangjing happily do as he say, waiting for Nong Nong to lift up the net, make a huge bubble around him. He laugh, which is his best. The face that Nong Nong love.

It’s feel like a dream.

And at the end, to complete a fairy tale day, Zhang PD suddenly said he will treat everyone Changsha’s famous crawfish, and make a huge explosion appear in the fitting room. Don’t need to describle who is the loudest. The you-know-who-he-is. Tonigh, no diet. No Nongfu vitamin water. Just have delicious crawfish. Everyone happy.

Their eat together, laugh, and talk. Gather around Zhang PD to listen his advice. Somebody even lucky that has been fed by him! Nong Nong stand together with Zhang PD for a while too. And when he return to the table, he realize that something is not right. Zhangjing still eating. Happily eating. The crawfish is delicious, but Zhangjing also has a talent that can make everything he eat look like it’s has god’s bless. His face is turning red, and the skin hives. Dinghao careful ask:

“Zhangjing, what happen to your face?”

And Zhangjing, who doesn’t stop eating for a moment, answer calmly:

“I have allergy with crawfish”

“YOU WHAT??”

Chaoze panic scream. Honglin collapsed on the table, tremble when he try to stop his laugh. And Dinghao hopeless look at Zhangjing, who still doesn’t stop eating! Can’t stand anymore, Nong Nong quickly grab his disk, raise it up. Zhangjing’s hand naturally follow his move, but can’t reach to the disk. He look at Nong Nong, eyes full of question. Nong Nong scream:

“How old are you already?? Stop eating thing not good for your heath!”

Zhangjing answer it so apparent, make everyone burst out laughing.

“But it’s delicious!”

Raise the disk above his head, Nong Nong feel hopeless, but can’t stop laughing at the same time when he see Zhangjing's super naive, round eyes.

“Who is the older?”

He murmur just enough to himself to hear, look at Zhangjing's sad pouty. The room full with laugh, pure joy of dreams. Doesn’t need to know what will happen to them in the future. Who stay, and who will be eliminated. Enjoy every moment, because deep in their heart, they know this will become one of few most memorable scene in their life, now and forever.

Their youth.


	4. Warm

When you not even realize it, dream days slowly driff away, and the first eliminated is coming. Blood, sweat, and tears. Everything. Everyday. They practice, keep practice. The harder you work, the luckier you are. So the practice room almost always lit up. They go out to practice, and comeback to the dorm at 1 or 3.am, with an exhausted, lifeless body. No one even have enough strength to talk to each other. Just fell into your bed, where still smell of sweat, can’t drag your own body to the bathroom. Expert Lin Yanjun, but when he close the bathroom’s door, no sound come out next. It’s make Nong Nong sometime think he must collapsed to the floor right after that. 

Thing is not easy with Nong Nong too, who will perform “The great artish”. In their choreography, they will use a silk ribbons in the dance. And after Jieqiong – dance coach watch their performing, she strictly comment that it’s not sexy enough. 

Sexy. S~E~X~Y~. Everyone are happy at the time they teamed up. It’s a great song after all. But when they see the choreography, their smile frozen. Them. SEXY~ Everytime when Nong Nong frown at his own shadow in the mirror, meet a 183cm tall, eighteen years old young boy, with single eyelids, who confussed look back to him. He has to wonder himself does the word “sexy” really related with him. Does it??? He tried to act like some main character in marvel movie, or 007 series too, do their pose to find the ideas. But when he do, he just feel ridiculous. Hopeless.

And to make everything become perfect, one day, when Nong Nong wake up, he feel like the world is spinning around him. Dizzy. In one second he lost his balance, tottered, then luckily caught the bunk bed. Yanjun noticed him, quickly grap his elbow to keep Nong Nong stand up. Every breath he take feel like it burning his own lung. 

He doesn’t have time for that. 

Yanjun worry said:

“You need to go to the doctor.”

But Nong Nong shake his head. It’s make the world spinning faster. 

“I just need to rest a bit”

He sit on the bed, hold his head in pain. 

“If it become more serious, you will not have enough streng to perform anything. What you will do if it happen?”

Yanjun stand next to him, harshly said. Nong Nong open eyes to look at him. Yanjun’s face can become fierce, or more exactly, look really cold if he want to. When he keep silent and stare at you. But Nong Nong know who he really is. What he is trying to say. He felt hot, but at the same time his heart feel warm. It’s sound ridiculous, but still, Nong Nong lightly smile, finally nod.

Thank you.

Although he didn't say it.

Yanjun go with Nong Nong to see the doctor. She said he have a fever. It’s flu. Many trainee catch flu recently. The doctor decide he need a infusion. Yanjun stay with him for a while, see she injected medicine in Nong Nong’s hand vein. After that, he finally has been reassured, and leave to continue practice. He don’t know that when everything is done, Nong Nong decided to go to the practice room again too. 

He need to practice.

He don’t have any time left to waste. 

So when Nong Nong comeback to their room, at 6.pm, Yanjun look really angry. 

“I’m fine now, really! I just need a sleep. Deep sleep!’’

Nong Nong try to laugh, even when he feel dizzy. His body aches and chills. Maybe he look very bad, enough that make Yanjun decide not say anything more. He give Nong Nong some antipyretics medicine of Chaoze. Chaoze have a lot of medicine, prepare for anything. That why the staff wonder about Banana trainee’s heath at the first interview. 

“Take it and sleep”

Now Nong Nong has no strength to answer. So he just follow Yanjun’s offer, climb on the bed, cover himself with the blanket. Take a deep sleep, it’s easy. He is very tired after all.

But because of the fever, which get higher, sometime in the night Nong Nong will suddenly wake up. If he not intentionally make some noise, Yanjun will look down at him from his bed, worry face. Everyone try to keep silent for Nong Nong to sleep. So, one time when he heard someone whispered nearly, although it’s not loud, he slowly open his eyes. 

In Nong Nong’s blurry view, he meet a familiar figure. But that man quickly pat at his shouder, said softly:

“No no no, continue to sleep”

He’s tired, so Nong Nong do as the man said. His forehead suddenly feel cool, when someone lay his hand on it. It’s feel comfortable, enough that make him purr lightly, slowly fall asleep again. 

__________________

“Does he take any infusion?”

Yanjun nob.

“He said he feel better, and go to the practice right after that. It’s make everything worse”

Zhangjing look worry. He go to Nong Nong’s room to take a look right after his dance class, has not showered yet. Zhangjing face look a little pale too, sweaty. Everyone exhausted, and a flu is epidemics. Yanjun had it too, but he feel better now. Sometime he still sneeze. Lay his hand at Nong Nong’s forehead again to check the temperature, Zhangjing can feel the boy’s heat. The fever is not going down.

“Maybe we should call the doctor again”

“I had. She said if it not go down in the next 3 hours, she will come”.

Yanjun look at him, frown:

“You too, you should not go to there. You can catch the flu.”

But Zhangjing proundly answer:

“I’m older. My immune system is better than all of you! It has been practiced a lot already.”

And make Yanjun laugh. Take a deep breath, Zhangjing look at Nong Nong who is sleeping, said.

“He is very anxious. Everyone too. The first eliminated is coming.”

Yanjun look at him, keep silent for a while, then suddenly ask:

“Do you want him to stay?”

Zhangjing smile sadly.

“I want ALL OF THEM stay. But this is a survival show. It’s a miracle when you finally can meet, can become friend with ninety nine trainees, who have the same dream as you. We don’t know how long we will stay here, or him, or anyone. Every moment can be the last. In the end, there will be only us together.”

Yanjun doesn’t answer, just look at him, even when Zhangjing doesn’t realize it. And finally, he speak softly:

“In the end.”

Zhangjing doesn’t heard it clearly, so he turn around to look at Yanjun, tilt his head. But the younger doesn’t repeat. 

“You, take care of yourself too! Your flu is not over yet! Don’t take bath too long. I will brought some orange for both of you from the convenient store. Open the door for fresh air, but do not go out.”

Yanjun smirk:

“I’m strong. I’m fine now. Bathing help me relieve stress!”

Zhangjing is speechless with him, can do nothing but smile. 

“Really?”

He intend to put his hand on Yanjun’s forehead too, but suddenly realize that he had just touch a flu patient. So Zhangjing quickly hide his hand behind his back, look up at Yanjun, pouty. Like a child quickly hide his candy. Yanjun laugh, his dimple appear. He step closer, and put his own forehead at Zhangjing’s, stay for a moment so he can feel his own body's heat. 

“I’m really fine.”

They split out. Zhangjing grumble:

“You still need to drink orange juice.”

“Yeah.”

Yanjun smile.


	5. Hold

Right before the first eliminated, staffs think all of the trainees need a break, and decide to hold a dance contest with their song: Ei Ei, but with 2x speed. What a brilliant idea! Like they doesn’t dance it enough. Dance nonstop! They can dance that song even in their dream now!

But when Chaoze’s latin dance beat everyone, and even win the director’s agreement, agree that all of them can go to Haidilao, everything just out of control.

HAIDILAO!!

Everyone screams. Their excitement is unstoppable. They jumping, shouting, cheering and give hearts to the director. Then one hour later, all of the trainee go into the bus, ready like never before when the bus slowly start running to the hotpot place. 

On the bus, Ling Chao hold a hand-held camera and start go to interview some random trainee. Like Zhourui, who make everyone drool when he talk nonstop about everything he will eat at the restaurant. Shrimp dumplings, marbled beef, duck’s blood with chili oil and spicy sauce…. Ah, you can already smell the food now. The bus soon become silent when everyone keep their energy for the dream party which is coming. And Lingchao move to the next special one, who is the best at eating. King of it.

“No, I’m telling you. I have a bird’s stomach.”

In the front chair, Nong Nong can hear it clearly, and feel speechless. Doesn't look back, he laugh. Yanjun, who sit next to Zhangjing, is doing the same. Not say anything, smirk at Zhangjing’s shaking eyes. Zhangjing bite his lips in guitl, although maybe he not even know that.

“When you ate before, it was like a goat’s serving size.”

Lingchao simply pointed out the problem here.

“I eat only one meal a day.”

The nonstop-eating continue to say, make little prince laugh hopeless. Finally, Zhangjing surrender, confess:

“I can eat a lot”

And make everyone burst out laughing.

When they arrived at the restaurant, the trainees split into small groups, which based on their company, or their song. But at the end, Nong Nong doesn’t now why, Zhangjing and Yanjun sit at a different room with other trainee 18’s member. Probably because they are too crowded, and two of them decided to sacrifice themselves for trainee 18’s happiness. It’s a big room, and everyone want to sit with their friend. So Zhangjing and Yanjun have to wait for the others to decide in a long time, with a full-of-foods table right in front of their eyes. 

“I’m hungry…”

After a dance battle, 2x speed song, everyone is hungry. That feeling mix with their own expectation about delicious food, and the bitterness of waiting. It’s tortune him. Zhangjing hopeless decided to lay down on the table glass. But he can’t do that too, because they have so much foods here! Zhangjing grab the chopstick, and put it down. And grab it again, pouty. Do not despise him and all the effort he gave for his dream on the stage. He take his diet seriously. Yanjun know that Zhangjing will not eat until someone start first. That make Zhangjing think he just join in for everyone’s happiness. And they are. They are happy when they saw Zhangjing eat. He is happy. So Yanjun get closer to whisper:

“Let’s eat first, not wait for them anymore. I’m hungry. It’s have enough food for everyone after all!”

Zhangjing’s eyes spark when he hear Yanjun talk, not intentionally curl up his lip into a smile. So Yanjun grap a plate of beef right before them, gently~, slowly~ drop all of it in to the hotpot, which is boiling. Little You carefully watch out for him, and even give Yanjun a idea for hide their clue of sin. When they finished, Zhangjing happily pat his thigh in joy, another ver of his seal clapping, more quietly, perfect to their little secret. Yanjun laugh too.

But when they was talking to each other, waiting for cooked beef, suddenly a shadow jump in their room, loudly scream:

“WHAT’S UP!”

Xiaogui only got two frozen stares answer him.

“Where is everyone?? How can we start eat with this few people??”

He is confused, and run out again right after that, like he never join in. Worry that everyone can suddenly appear again soon, Zhangjing hungry grab some beef from the hotpot, put it into his mouth. At first, his face overwhelm with pure satisfied. But when he chew, for a moment, a quick frown appear. It doesn’t escape Yanjun’s eyes.

“What?”

Yanjun asked, grab some beef too. He chew, and frown, hit his own chopstick at Zhangjing’s to stop the older.

“It’s not be cooked yet!”

Zhangjing assertive said:

“It is!”

But Yanjun doesn’t give him a chance to continue

“It’s not! You want to have a stomach ache?

This time, Zhangjing answer him with a small voice:

“It’s drown in boiling water, I will not have a stomach ache”

But he still pull his arm back, sadly eyes. 

“I put it in. I am responsible for anyone question. Wait for it to be cooked.”

Yanjun grumble, snatch Zhangjing’s chopstick to make sure he will not eat when he isn’t paying attention, feed him some french fries instead. Zhangjing slowly chew it when he watch Yanjun struggling with the table, try to find a way to heat up the hotpot. Zhangjing look sad, but believe me, his eyes isn’t. 

Finally, all of them have a super delicious meal. But, again Yanjun’s hope, even when he tried to prevent it, when everyone done and get into the bus, Zhangjing didn’t feel well. At first, he happily lean on the chair, with a stomach which is full of food, feel blessed and lazy. But, soon, he frown, grumble with a small voice:

“I’m ache”

Yanjun ask:

“Stomach ache?”

Zhangjing doesn’t answer, rub his head in Yanjun’s shoulder. Yanjun is worry, but he let Zhangjing close his eyes, just gently rub Zhangjing’s stomach, outside the clothes, to make he feel better. When the bus arrived their dorm, everyone stand up and go out. Nong Nong, who fall asleep, is one of those who go out late. He sleepy look around the bus, confused, and suddenly notice Zhangjing and Yanjun are still there. Zhangjing’s frown too. 

“Zhangjing, you don’t feel well?”

Zhangjing smile lightly:

“I’m ok now”

But his face look really pale.

“You look bad. You need to see the doctor! Can you walk? I can give you a piggyback”

Yanjun laugh:

“Let him do that Zhangjing! Every Nóng Táng will jealous with you!

Zhangjing glare at him.

“I’m ok, really. Go ahead, Kaihao is calling you.”

Nong Nong can hear Kaihao’s voice outside too, but he is confussed. A part of him not sure that leave is the good idea. Zhangjing wave his hand, urge him again. Yanjun smirk:

“I’m with this weaker, don’t worry”

Even when he is pale, Zhangjing look like he really want to slap at Yanjun’s face, roll his eyes. Finally, Nong Nong decided to leave. Just a moment before he go out of the bus, he step back to look at Zhangjing’s eyes:

“Tell me if you not feeling well, ok?”

Zhangjing nob, smile. 

“You Zhangjing is so popular~”

Yanjun comment, and this time his shoulder had been slapped. Right before when Nong Nong enter the dorm, he looked back, saw two figure slowly walk together. Yanjun walk really slow, to fit with Zhangjing’s speed when he trying to hold his pain. Behind Nong Nong, Kaihai call out his name. So Nong Nong has no other way, must to follow him. He can’t see, a while later, Zhangjing suddenly sit down on the road.

“Hey!”

Yanjun hurry go next to him. Zhangjing’s eyebrown frown in pain. His digestive system is not good, risk of losing weight too fast in the past. At the first time Yanjun meet him, Zhangjing was 80kg, a chubby little one with angel’s voice. He must lost almost 30kg now, struggling with peptic ulcer. He feel pain when he take diet, and sometime even when he eat too much. In a moment Zhangjing can’t answer him. So Yanjun decide to sit down right before him, point at his back, strictly ask:

“Get on”

Sweat, but Zhangjing shake his head:

“Give me a moment, it’s will be ok”

Yanjun doesn’t look at him, repeat:

“Get.on.”

Bite his lip, but Zhangjing know that Yanjun will really angry if he say no again. So, he do as Yanjun say, climb on his back. Yanjun slowly stand up, not forget to mock:

“You gain weight”

To respone, Zhangjing squeeze his arm around Yanjun’s neck. Yanjun choke, tottered, loudly scream:

“Hey! Watch out! I fall, you fall too!” 

Zhangjing pouty. Yanjun laugh, continue to walk to the medical room. In the silent of the night, he speak softly:

“Now your weight is okay. Recently you are too skinny.”

Rub his head at Yanjun’s shoulder, Zhangjing grumble:

“You are the one who is skinny. All of you!”

Yanjun laugh:

“That makes you stand out, doesn’t it?”

“No. Everyone love skinny people. Handsome people, like you.”

Zhangjing depressed said. But Yanjun assertive opposed it:

“They not. They love your voice. That is our secret weapon.”

No one answer him clearly. Zhangjing murmur something more about his pain and stress. In the night, it’s just have the sound of Yanjun’s footstep echo. Just two of them. 

“You are special.”

Zhangjing snorted disbelief.

“You are.”

Yanjun smile

You always are.


End file.
